Almost all of the golf clubs made today have a club head where the front striking face and the back piece are one solid unit. The front face of the club head is usually somewhat flat and wide while the back piece of the club head has some form of perimeter weighting whereby the central portion of the back piece will be recessed in some manner from heel to toe and from top to bottom. The present day shaft of the golf club is usually situated at the heel end of the golf club and fixed in that position for normal addressing of the golf club for the front face. Some putters will place the shaft in a fixed position at the central part of an extended back piece with the club head as a solid unit.
This invention relates to a vastly improved system whereby a golfer places a completely rotatable shaft at the heel end, at the toe end or at the central part of the back piece of the club head. The back piece may be extended or be parallel with the front face for ball striking capability. This new club head will differ from the present day club head by having a space between the front face and the back piece of the club head. This will provide a more balanced striking ability to the front face by having the back piece of the club head contribute more mass and stability in a uniform manner to the front face than present day golf clubs do. The golfer may also adjust the shaft for length whereby the golf club has a longer shaft or a shorter shaft.